1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric body module that is used in a mobile phone, a hearing aid, and the likes. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure of a piezoelectric body module adapting to a miniaturization of a mobile phone, a hearing aid, and the like; and a manufacturing method of the piezoelectric body module.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) technology that uses semiconductor microfabrication technologies for forming an electromechanical part is gathering attention; and development of MEMS technology is active in various fields, such as the machinery field, the electronics field, the communication field, the medical field, and the like. One example is a development of a technology that allows a miniaturization of a microphone module by mounting a microphone chip and an amplifier chip on the same substrate.
For example, patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-81614) discloses a capacitor microphone to which MEMS technology is applied. FIG. 14 shows a configuration of the capacitor microphone disclosed in patent document 1. According to patent document 1, the capacitor microphone has a configuration including: a rectangular microphone element 20 that includes a silicon substrate 22 on which a central opening portion is formed, and on which a vibrating membrane 24 and a fixed electrode 26 are arranged facing each other; an IC chip 70 for signal amplification, which is disposed on an insulative substrate 42 together with the microphone element 20; and a sound hole 42a provided for introducing a sound to a part positioned in the central opening portion of the microphone element 20 on the insulative substrate 42. As described here, the miniaturization of the microphone module is conducted by arranging the microphone element 40 and the IC chip 70 on the same insulative substrate 42.